


Night Night, Sweet Dreams

by FamiliarNumeric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Insanity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarNumeric/pseuds/FamiliarNumeric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a child's nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Night, Sweet Dreams

_Night Night, sweet dreams_

Please don’t go away

_Night Night, sweet dreams_

Please don’t let her stay

 

The lights are out,

Mother’s gone.

**Don’t you shout,**

I want to run.

 

I start to hear it,

Loud and clear,

She never does quit,

**Please don’t run my dear.**

 

_Night Night, sweet dreams_

Please do go away

_Night Night, sweet dreams_

Please let her stay

 

I start to laugh more,

I start to play.

But that was all before

I said 'You can stay'

 

I made a mistake

And when I took a nap after tea

I felt my entire body ache

**Bonne nuit, petit**

 

_Night Night, sweet dreams_

I have to go away

_Night Night, sweet dreams_

Please don’t let her stay

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne nuit petit- Goodnight, little one


End file.
